citymangafandomcom-20200213-history
CITY:Wiki Policies
The CITY Wiki isn't extremely strict, and as long as you remain considerate, you should be fine. Still, to avoid ambiguity, here are our official policies: Note: As CITY is closely tied with Arawi Keiichi's other works, anything related to his other series, such as Nichijou and Helvetica Standard, are considered on topic. If a policy states that certain discussion must be related to CITY, other Arawi Keiichi series are considered relevant. Keep it Clean Though CITY's official translation can be pretty liberal with the curse words, that doesn't excuse such behavior on the wiki. Still, since it's assumed that readers of CITY are not overly sensitive to language, some "rough" language will be allowed, but extreme vulgarity will not be tolerated. Users are asked to use their own judgement in this matter. Users must also be respectful and considerate of each other. Insults and aggression are not tolerated. Respectful debates of related topics such as fan theories are encouraged, but instigating an argument or flame war is not allowed. Don't Spam Comments and discussion posts must be on topic. Making a meaningless comment or post "just because" is considered spam. Pairing your comment or post with a CITY reaction image is fine, but just posting an image is considered spam unless it is a reaction to another user's post. Making a joke in the comments of a page is fine, but it must be on topic. Even if it's related to the article, just posting a joke image in a comment is considered spam. If you want to share a funny picture, submit it to the blog! In addition to unnecessary posting, this applies to additions to article edits and image uploads. Filling an article with several factoids, relevant or not, is considered spamming. Similary, while users are permitted to upload non-CITY images for use on their profiles or in discussions, there should not be any reason for someone to regularly upload unrelated content. Discussion posts about totally irrelevant topics are considered spam, but if a discussion drifts towards something unrelated to CITY, that's fine. Messages left on user walls are not considered public discussion posts, so they do not necessarily need to be about CITY. More specific information on the rules of discussion can be found here. Responding to an old post or comment is greatly discouraged and is akin to spam. Reopening discussions leads them to become extremely lengthy and convoluted, as you are essentially tacking a new conversation onto an old one. If you wish to discuss a topic that has been talked about previously, but not recently, make a new comment or post. Separation of Wiki and Community Content The CITY Wiki has sections for both informational and community content. The majority of dedicated pages on the Wiki are informational articles, meant to factually document a CITY topic. Non-canon info such as fan theories and speculation should be kept in comments and discussion posts, and fan creations such as art should be posted to the appropriate pages. More specific information on what can be added to articles can be found here. Information on where to post fan creations can be found here. Personal Info Obviously, nobody should have any interest in posting their personal info, but just in case, we don't allow it. Posting of personal info such as your address, full name, password, or legal stuff is forbidden. Aside from that, it's up to you how much you share about yourself. Users are not forbidden from sharing less specific info such as their given name, occupation, or general region of residence. Advertising Promoting of websites or products is forbidden. Users are allowed to link to personal sites, blogs, and projects on their profile, but they may not make posts promoting them. This rule is only in place to prevent the wiki from becoming a hub for attention seeking and self-promotion; community creations are encouraged! If you have created a project or site related to CITY that you would like to announce, contact an admin, and you will likely be allowed to make a discussion post announcing it. We may even feature it on the wiki blog or newsletter!